


Everybody wants to rule the world

by Agapushka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Crossover, Drama, F/M, Fanvids, Romance, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:21:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22448596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agapushka/pseuds/Agapushka
Summary: Harry lost his wife and job, Cheryl lost his brother and desire to live. Their meeting was random, but very promising.
Relationships: Cheryl Blossom/Harry Potter
Kudos: 7





	Everybody wants to rule the world

**Author's Note:**

> Made at WTF-2019 for the WTF HP Crossover 2019 team.


End file.
